GPPC16
is the 16th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 551st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The Cures travel to a seaside resort owned by Minami's brother, Wataru, to relax and enjoy some downtime. Unfortunately, Wataru is targeted by Dys Dark and Cure Mermaid now has a tough fight on her hands. That is when a friend from the past intervenes, even if it may cost her her life... Synopsis The Cures arrive at a beautiful seaside resort, which Minami reveals is owned by her family, which is part of the Kaido Group, along with a grand hotel, an aquarium and a beach. She also reveals that her brother, Wataru, who manages the resort branch of the corporation and is also the company president. Minami then reunites with her brother for the first time in a long while. She is also soon reunited with a dolphin named Tina, who rescued her from drowning one day when she was younger. Haruka seems to enjoy this holiday by the sea. But then, Lock appears and locks Wataru in a cage of despair, creating an Orca Zetsuborg. Minami transforms into Cure Mermaid to help Wataru, but a second Octopus Zetsuborg created by Lock appears. While Mermaid battled the Orca one, Flora and Twinkle battled the Octopus. Cure Mermaid follows the Zetsuborg into the water to challenge it to a one-on-one fight. When trying to help Mermaid, who has a tough time during the battle, Tina shields her from an attack and is seriously injured. Mermaid recalls the day that Tina saved her from drowning many years before and begins to cry. Then, a light begins to glow at the bottom of the sea in response to Mermaid's pleas for Tina to stay alive, healing their wounds. From the light, the new Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key appears. It appears in Mermaid's hand as she is entrusted to help save the sea, her friends, and her brother. After using Bubble Ripple to subdue the Zetsuborgs, the Cures purify the two of them and Wataru is freed from his cage. The sea is then at peace again as if nothing had happened. As the sun set, the fish are seen having fun and celebrating with Tina, with Minami proud that she helped to protect the sea. Major Events *Minami's brother, Wataru, and Tina, her dolphin friend, appear for the first time. *Cure Mermaid receives the Miracle Bubble Dress Up Key and uses Bubble Ripple for the first time. *It is revealed that Minami's family owns a grand hotel known as the Kaido Grand Hotel and that Minami's family is part of the group called the Kaido Group. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Shut *Lock *Twilight *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Kaido Wataru *Prince Kanata Trivia *This is the third episode to have two Zetsuborg, following episode 3 and episode 4. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes